The Count of Monte Cristo
Summary Edmond Dantès, better known by his alias as the Count of Monte Cristo, is the the main protagonist of the book of the same name by Alexandre Dumas. Originally a young, idealistic sailor with his whole life in front of him, Dantès is betrayed and cast into jail for a crime he didn't commit by three men, each his rivals or simply seeking power at the expense of himself. Inside the prison of Château d'If, he eventually met the Abbe Faria, a brilliant man thought mad by the guards that had dug a tunnel into his cell. He taught him all he knows, before eventually passing away years later and leaving Dantès with a secret treasure as his inheritance. Taking the place of his mentor in the body bag, Dantès gets hurled off the castle walls into the ocean, but survived and managed to hitch a rider with a smuggling ship. After recovering, he went to the island of Monte Cristo, finding the treasure intact. Using his newly acquired millions and his vast intellect, Dantès transformed himself into the enigmatic Count of Monte Cristo, and eventually integrated himself into the lives of his rivals, who were now all hugely successful. Maneuvering himself through Parisian high class society, Dantès set forward a scheme that ruined all those who had wronged him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-C, 9-C with weapons Name: Edmond Dantès, the Count of Monte Cristo, Abbé Busoni, Sinbad the Sailor, Lord Willmore Origin: The Count of Monte Cristo Gender: Male Age: 43 Classification: Count, millionaire, prison escapee Powers and Abilities: Possibly Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Due to over a decade spent in an extremely dark cell, his eyes have adjusted to see effortlessly through darkness), Preparation, Social Influencing (The Count is described as an incredibly charismatic talker, making very intelligent and crafty men fold to his whims with nothing but words), Weapon Mastery (He can be presumed to possess mastery over a wide variety of weapons, as he stated no matter what weapon Morcerf would choose for their duel he would win handily), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Over the years has exposed himself to a variety of poisons, making him far more resistant to them than the average person) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Was confident he could kill Albert de Morcerf, a young man extensively trained in boxing without a problem, no matter what competition he choose. Broke the grip of Maximilien Morrel, a trained and young military man, with barely any effort), possibly Street level (Stated he could easily kill a prison guard with his bare hands if he had to), Street level with weapons (Has access to swords and pistols of the era, which should yield energy in this range) Speed: Likely Athletic Human (Implied to be an extremely apt duelist at the very least, which should likely put him in this level) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Athletic Human Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Athlete Class, possibly Street Class, Street Class with weaponry Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Immense (Swam from his almost-watery grave to the nearest island in the archipelago throughout the course of most of a night nearly without rest) Range: Standard melee range, varies from extended melee range to likely at least several tens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Blades, pistols, various different kinds of poisons and medicines Intelligence: Genius (Was taught about nearly all scientific and social subject matters by the brilliant Abbe Faria over the course of 14 years, having mastered mathematics, biology, politics, theology, chemistry, medicine and much more by the time he escaped, and has likely only learnt more via his many travels around the Mediterranean basin and beyond since his escape. An incredibly cunning and manipulative man able to ruin some of the most powerful men in Paris with schemes hatched far in the long term, and a very charismatic individual that easily wins over people to himself) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Criminals Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9